


Rock and Roll McNally

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Police officers, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can a beat cop and a rock and roll star fall in love? Each carry their own emotional baggage but will it be enough to keep them apart or will it be what brings them together for a love of the ages?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been asked by multiple people to finish this one up. I honestly wish that I could find the inspiration to do so. Maybe one day but as of now this is complete.

Sam stood in the corner of their dressing room watching his friends, his family. Twenty years they'd been doing this together and now they were on their farewell tour.

One of Oliver's daughter's ran up to him. "Uncle Sammy!" She squealed as he scooped her up in a hug. "I've missed you."

Izzy was Oliver's oldest, at 9, and a big fan of her Uncle Sammy. "Hey kiddo. I've missed you too." She spent twenty minutes telling him what he'd missed since he last saw her. "Wow! You've been busy. And you're growing so much. What's your mom feeding you?"

Zoe, Oliver's wife, walked over and hugged him. "Anything and everything. How are you?"

He one arm hugged her and kissed her temple. "I'm great. How are you?"

She sighed and looked around. "Kind of bitter sweet but ready for this to be over with."

Sam was the only single one in the band. Oliver and Zoe had been together for twenty years. Jerry had been with his wife Traci for 7 and Frank with Noelle for 15. It wasn't that he didn't want to settle down, he just hadn't met _the one_.

He followed Zoe back over to where the guys were and they talked for a while. They were in Toronto for the next two nights. It was their home, they'd wanted to save it for their last city on the tour but Massey Hall was already booked.

He heard a noise near the door and glanced over. Toronto PD would be providing security at the arena and the noise was some of them arriving. He was turning back to his friends when he saw her, a beautiful doe eyed brunette. She was smiling like crazy but she also had the look of all business.  
_McNally_ , her name tag read.

She took a brief look around, spotted a gorgeous dark haired guy. He was holding a young girl. She didn't really look like him but who knows. She was stationed at the door with her friend Chris Diaz. They'd been given band duty. She didn't mind though, it was a nice break from the streets.

"Chris, do you think maybe we should go introduce ourselves?" She said, taking another quick look at the guy.

Chris was super nice and wouldn't even think there would be any ulterior motives for going over. He smiled goofily. "Yeah sure. My mom used to make me listen to these guys with her. She'll get a kick out of knowing I talked to them."

They made their way over and Andy spoke. "Sorry guys, don't mean to interrupt but…" She choked up a little when they all stopped talking and looked at her. "I….I umm….Well we….."

Chris was very confused because in the two years he'd known Andy he'd NEVER seen her at a loss for words. In typical Chris fashion he jumped in and said. "We just wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm Chris Diaz and this is Andy McNally. We, along with Dov Epstein and Nick Collins will be your main detail tonight."

Andy's eyes were locked on the dark haired man's until he smiled and winked. She blushed furiously as he said. "Nice to meet you guys and thank you for looking out for us. I'm Sam Swarek, that's Jerry Barber and his wife Traci,,,,,," He pointed as he introduced each person. "Frank Best and his wife Noelle and last but certainly not least, The Shaw's, Oliver, Zoe, Izzy, Sophie, and Gracie is on the way."

Andy's heart raced at knowing he was single. She smiled and nodded to everyone. "Very nice to meet you." They replied in kind.

Oliver was tickled at how flustered she was. "So McNally, what song is your favorite?"

She blushed furiously again and Sam's heart seized up. He found himself wishing he could see that every day for the rest of his life. "W…..well, I umm…I'm sorry. I umm….I've never….." She looked around sheepishly.

Frank waved her off. "It's ok McNally. Ollie's just giving you a hard time."

Everyone laughed as he shrugged. "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

She laughed with them. "No problem. Well umm…." She shrugged. "I guess we'll go back to the door. It was nice meeting you guys and let us know of you need anything."

When she walked away she heard Oliver say. "Well. Well. Well. Someone has FINALLY caught Sammy's attention."

She smiled a little as she heard a crash, could imagine something must've been thrown. Chris rambled for the next hour about the band. She was fairly sure he didn't know everything _just because_ his mom made him listen. She _had_ heard of them, Kingston Road, they were local legends after all. Their style was probably equivalent to 70's Rock if she had to pick one. Unfortunately that really wasn't a genre she listened to.

Sam found himself moving around a little so he could watch her. He didn't care if she'd never heard their music. He was actually quite happy she hadn't. The first night was amazing, around 5,000 in attendance. Massey Hall was one of his favorite places to play, the acoustics were out of this world. Back when they first started it could only hold just under 3,000. Two years ago it underwent an expansion and almost doubled in size. He was a little disappointed that he didn't get to see her much after the show. They had meet and greets both nights with fans. He promised himself to track her down when the tour was over.

Andy was sitting in Parade the next night when Sergeant Boyko said. "McNally, I need you to go back to Massey Hall tonight with Diaz, Collins, and Epstein. Apparently you guys made quite an impression on the band's manager and were specifically requested for tonight." There were rumbles around the room about it not being fair. "Yeah. Yeah. You'll all survive. McNally?"

"Yes sir. It'll be our pleasure." The others didn't seem to mind either.

Again, Andy found herself with the band and being stared at by Sam Swarek. "How ya doin McNally?"

He'd snuck up behind her and she jumped. "Geez. Probably not smart to sneak up on someone who carries a gun for a living." She adjusted her belt self-consciously.

He chuckled in her ear. "Maybe." She avoided eye contact and he waited for a few seconds. "Well?" She looked at him confused and he raised an eyebrow. "How are you doing?"

She sighed a little. "I'm fine. How are you?"

He flashed his dimples. "Great." He shrugged. "I have Toronto's finest watching my back. What more could I ask for?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Better pickup lines?"

He laughed and bit the inside of his cheek as he said. "Kind of full of yourself aren't you?" He watched as she frowned and looked down at the floor. "Hey." He nudged her with his shoulder. "I was only kidding."

She smiled a little and looked back up. "The only single guy in a band of married men. Does it ever cramp your style?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I don't really have a style but no. These guys are my brothers, known them since we were kids. I just haven't been as lucky as they have. What about you? Anyone special?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. "Not easy meeting guys when you're a cop. They either don't like cops or want you to use your handcuffs on them." She blushed a little but shook it off. "I guess it's just easier being single."

He would change her mind if she'd give him a chance. They didn't get to talk anymore because it was show time.

He took the mic. "TO! How are you all tonight?" The place went crazy and he laughed. "That's what I thought. As always my brothers and I want to thank you all for coming out to see us tonight and any other time you've seen us. It's been an amazing 20 years and it couldn't have been without each and every one of you." More cheers and rowdiness. "You all know how we like to mix things up a bit." The crowd went crazy again. "So we're going to play a few of my favorites."

Andy watched in awe as he played through a few songs. He ruled the stage as far as she was concerned. Maybe she could even picture him singing a few songs to her. Again they didn't get to see each other much after the show. It was even crazier than the night before because of the second meet and greet with the fans. It was almost three when she finally got home.

Sam stayed awake most of the morning thinking about what he was going to do. They had one concert free night in town before they headed out. He asked around and found out the cop bar that Andy's division hung out at. Oliver and Zoe encouraged him to go find her, telling him he'd never know until he tried.

Andy was walking across the lot of the Black Penny when she heard. "You're a hard woman to track down Andy McNally."

She jumped and turned to see a very unexpected face. "And you seem to be determined to get shot."

Sam waved his hand around. "You're not carrying this time so I _think_ I'm pretty safe."

Her heart was pounding at the thought of him being there for her. "What's wrong? You lost and need directions?"

He shook his head and walked closer. "I grew up here. I know this city like the back of my hand." He was a few feet away from her now. "There used to be this candy shop on Spadina, Andy's Treats. My sister and I would go there after school. The owner's name was Tommy. Tommy McNally if I remember correctly."

She smiled at the thought of her dad. "He named it after me. Don't know why."

"What happened to it?" He noticed her nostalgic look.

A sadness took over. "He lost his way after my mom left. He couldn't stay sober and no one wanted to take their kids there even if they sympathized. He ended up selling it a year later."

"Damn. I'm really sorry." He felt bad because he could see it still hurt. "Is umm….is he….ok?"

She shook her head then shrugged. "He passed when I was 16."

He felt even worse now. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine." She waved it off. "You didn't know." She watched him watching her. "Why exactly are you here?"

He loved her directness already. "I came to see you, to ask you out."

She laughed nervously. "In case you have forgotten, you're a rock star for crying out loud."

He shook his head. "No I'm not I'm just a guy in a band that people happen to have heard of."

She scoffed. "You are delusional if that's how you see it. You do know that between both shows there were like 10,000 people in attendance right?"

He did in fact know that. "That's a pretty good turn out."

"You're crazy." She responded disbelievingly.

He nodded. "Been told that before." He took a few steps closer and took her hand. "You can't deny that there is something between us."

She wanted to deny it, _god did she want to_. "Sam…." He closed the gap and leaned down, his lips hovering over hers. _"What are you doing?"_ She whispered.

He didn't answer with words, just cupped the back of her head and pressed his lips to hers. She couldn't resist him no matter how much she tried to convince herself she should. Her body betrayed her as she wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him back. Sam growled and pulled her against him as they got carried away in the kiss.

Their hot kiss was interrupted by a horn honking. Sam pulled back a little and brushed his nose across hers. She smiled brightly. _"Wow."_ She said breathlessly.

He nodded in agreement. "Very wow." They were panting a little and smiling like crazy. "What do you say McNally?"

Her mind was a mess, Sam Swarek had just been kissing _her._ "I don't know Sam."

He caressed her cheek. "I'll be done with this life for good in three months. I want a chance to take you out, to get to know you."

She stopped over thinking, she was notorious for it. "Ok."

He was opening his mouth to argue when he realized she'd said yes. "Did you say yes?" She nodded and smiled at his surprise. "Really?"

She laughed and pulled him closer. "Really."

"Hell yeah." They got lost in another kiss for a few minutes.

They walked down the block to a coffee shop to talk for a while, exchanged numbers then Sam walked her home. She didn't tell any of her friends yet just in case it didn't go anywhere. Three weeks later she had a long weekend and Sam invited her to meet him in Winnipeg. She was surprised to see him at the airport.

"Hey!" She said as she yanked the _Dummy_ sign out of his hands. "Nice to see you too."

He laughed and pulled her into a hot searing kiss. "You almost didn't come. You deserve it."

He was right, she talked herself out of it several times. "But I'm here now and _that_ is what matters."

He couldn't agree more. He was pleasantly surprised she didn't have any luggage beyond the small duffel bag she was carrying. He took it and pulled her into his side as they walked through the airport. Sam was stopped several times along the way to the car for autographs and pictures. A town car was waiting when they walked out. They enjoyed just being together as they rode to the hotel, The Marlborough Hotel to be exact.

Sam guided her up to his room and she noticed there was only one bed. He startled her when he said. "You can sleep in here. I'll be down the hall. The Shaw's have an executive suite, plenty of room."

She couldn't help but feel disappointed. "You umm….you don't _have_ to do that. Unless that's what you want."

He kissed her passionately then said. "I don't have any expectations sweetheart. I'm just glad you're here."

"Me too." She whispered before she kissed him again.

The three weeks leading up to this moment they'd spent as many hours a day as they could talking in some way. They had the first 24 hours all to themselves.

A couple of hours had passed when her stomach rumbled and he said. "Sounds like it's time for dinner."

She poked her lip out as he tried to get up. "Do we _have_ to go somewhere?"

He kissed her and nodded. "I want to take you to my favorite restaurant here. We've got four days together."

She sighed as she let him pull her up off his bed. "Fine. But this is going to cost you a _really_ good dessert."

He laughed heartily as he guided her out of the room. "No problem." Twenty minutes later they were pulling up to a place called Blondie's. "Best food in town."

He was glad it was slow, usually it wasn't. He smiled when he heard. "Sam Swarek! Is that really you?"

He chuckled when Sandy, the owner, appeared from the back. "Yes ma'am." They hugged and he said. "How's business?"

Andy found her amusing, she had to be in her 60's and dressed like she was in her 20's. "Business is great. Who's your pretty friend?"

Andy held out her hand as Sam introduced them. "Sandy, this is Andy McNally. Sweetheart, this is Sandy Houston, she owns Blondie's."

They talked for a bit then Sandy said. "Ok you two, what can I get for you?"

Andy couldn't believe the size of the burgers, of everything. She decided to let Sam order for her so he got one for them to share. "What kind of shake would you like?" She smiled big and he said. "Chocolate of course and I'll have strawberry I guess."

Sandy smiled devilishly and said. "Sure you don't want Pistachio?"

That surprised him. "Seriously?"

"Heard you guys were coming to town and I knew you'd come by." She shrugged.

He laughed at Andy's scrunched up nose and said. "Pistachio sounds great. Thanks Sandy."

It took some time to get their food but it was well worth the wait. "This is by far the best burger and shake I have ever had Sandy. Thank you so much."

After they ate they went for a walk then back to the hotel. It was getting late, Andy was tired and needed a shower. Sam was laid back on the bed channel surfing. "I'm going to shower." She kissed him softly. "I'll be back in a few."

When she tried to get up he pulled her back down and rolled them over so he was on top. "I'm really glad you came."

"Me too." She said as she ran her hands up and down his chest. "I was scared, I still am scared Sam. I like you, a lot and I know you like me a lot too. But we live totally different lives and you literally could have any woman you want. Why would you want a beat cop with commitment issues?"

"Do you know why we call ourselves Kingston Road?" She shook her head. "I'm a couple of years younger than the other guys. We met in junior high, in music class." He smiled a little at the memory. "My dad…..he….he got sent to Maplehurst when I was six, armed robbery, shot a cop. My mom kept it together as best she could until my sister was assaulted a few years later. Sarah spent some time in an institution but when she came out she was better. She took care of me until she was old enough to leave. She was 18, working two jobs with a studio apartment, and trying to get custody of me, I was only 14. The courts wouldn't do it because our mom was good at playing sane when she needed to. I started getting into trouble at school and the principle stuck me in a music class. I met the guys and we hit it off. Turned out that the teacher was Oliver's dad. We all found out that we lived on the same street and when we put our band together we called ourselves the K.R. Gang or something lame like that. Anyway, my umm….my mom just disappeared one day when I was sixteen and never came back. The courts tried to send me to a relative's in Manitoba but Oliver's dad convinced them that Sarah was a competent guardian. If it weren't for music class, those guys, Oliver's dad, and my sister I'd probably be in Maplehurst right next to my old man." He'd told her bits and pieces about himself over the last few weeks but this was the most he'd ever shared. "So in some ways, we're not that different. I know who I am and where I come from. I'm nobody special. And I just want to be with you."

" _Sam."_ She said a bit emotionally. _"You are a good man. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. That's why I've been so scared. I'm terrified that I'm going to screw things up and you deserve…"_

He kissed her passionately. "I want you Andy. Let's just give it a chance and if doesn't work we can at least say we tried."

"I want you too Sam. I want us." It was the happiest either had been in a long time.

They took separate showers then curled up in his bed. "Are you sure you want me to stay?"

Andy wrapped herself around him even more. "You'll have to remove from you to leave."

He couldn't help laughing. "Oh! No! Please don't make me wrestle with a gorgeous brunette."

She rolled them over and pounced on him, unfortunately he wasn't ticklish. They rolled around for a while wrestling and laughing. They fell asleep happily wrapped up in each other's arms. At home it was on the news that Sam Swarek from the band Kingston Road had been seen at the airport in Winnipeg picking up an unidentified brunette.

Everyone threw a pillow at Dov when they saw her in the picture and he said. "Rock and Roll McNally."


	2. Chapter 2

Andy woke the next morning with Sam wrapped around her. They'd fallen asleep talking and sharing stories of their childhood. She giggled a little at how happy she was.

Sam woke as soon as she moved and said quietly. "What's got you giggling McNally?"

She squeaked a little and elbowed him. "Uh. Uh."

He nipped at the back of her neck and she groaned. "Tell me."

She sighed and wiggled against him, he groaned as she said. "Just happy."

"Me too." He nuzzled her neck. "Sleep ok?"

She turned over in his arms and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Slept great. What about you?"

He kissed her passionately, moving on top of her. "Great." They made out for a while before he said. "How about some breakfast?" Her stomach rumbled at the thought and he laughed. "Breakfast it is."

They showered then went downstairs to the restaurant. Sam wasn't surprised to find the rest of the band and their families. A place was made at the table for them and they ordered food. Andy had only ever felt this at home with one other group, her friends back home. The other rookies.

They made her feel like part of the family. After breakfast they all went to the MTS Centre for the sound check. Andy sat with the other ladies on stage and watched as the guys played around. She was happy, happier than she'd ever been and Sam was a perfect gentleman. Last night he could've had her any way he wanted and all they did was talk and make out.

Sam smiled and winked at her as they played. Sound check went great and they all went to a late lunch/early dinner afterward. After their meal it was time to go back and get ready for the show.

They stood in their own little corner: bodies close, arms wrapped tightly around each other. "I can't wait to see you guys tonight. Sound check was great."

Sam's dimples cratered deeper and he kissed her. "Yeah. It went pretty well. Hopefully tonight will be just as good. Sound changes when you get all those people in there."

Both shows were sold out and went better than they could have imagined. Andy's time with Sam had come to an end much quicker than either had wanted.

They stood at her gate waiting for her row to be called to board. "I had a great time." Sam murmured against her lips as they kissed.

No man had ever been able to leave her breathless like Sam. She could only imagine what it would be like when they finally made love.

"I had a great time too. I'm so glad I came." They shared a few more kisses before it was time for her to go.

He hugged her tightly. "Call me when you get there."

"I will." She smiled brightly and stole another kiss before she left.

She went back home and life continued. She and Sam became closer and closer even if it was by phone. She had plans to meet him again four weeks later in Calgary and then they came back to Ontario for their final show in North Bay at The Capital Centre.

Andy thought the guys sounded better than ever when she snuck in to surprise Sam at sound check. When they finished she cheered and clapped causing Sam to jump.

"Hey!" He said with a huge smile.

Andy practically jumped into his arms and kissed him like crazy. "Hey yourself. Surprised?"

Sam returned the passionate kiss garnering some gagging noises from the guys. He flipped them off as he said. "Very."

They started kissing again and Oliver said. "I think this would be a good time for a break."

Neither Sam nor Andy noticed they were completely alone as their mouths reacquainted themselves. Kissing Sam was like breathing. They hadn't seen each other in a month and tonight, tonight was Sam's last night on the road. They could start the life they wanted and it thrilled her to no end.

"God! I've missed you." She breathed out as her fingers scrunched through his hair and their lips found each other again.

Sam groaned in agreement as he held her tightly and they continued to explore each other's mouths. A noise off stage finally broke them apart and both were panting heavily. "You are sexy as hell McNally."

She blushed furiously and tried to hide her face. "You can't talk like that Sam. We have _hours_ before we can be alone and…."

They had yet to take the biggest step in their relationship. Both wanted to but Sam didn't want to go weeks at a time without seeing her. Didn't want her to think that sex was all he wanted. As much torture as it was for him he proposed they wait until he was done. Andy reluctantly agreed and now they'd made it to his last night.

He licked his lips as she looked up at him. _How the hell did he get this lucky?_ He'd asked himself that a million and a half times over the last three months. "There's a little party after the show like always. But umm…" He blushed a little as he said. "…..I uhh…..I got us a room at this place called Terrace Suites."

Andy bit her lip and bounced up and down. _"Can't wait Sam."_ She whispered before kissing him passionately again.

The rest of the day was a whirlwind as they prepared for their final show. Andy sat with the other "wives" whom she had become very close to. The guys did interviews and a small meet and greet before the show. No matter what Sam couldn't keep his eyes off Andy, they shared smiles and winks all night. It was show time and the women took their spots side stage. Hours and songs passed, the crowd having a blast as the band interacted with them.

It came time in the show for Sam to sing a few solos. The crowd went crazy when he took the mic. "Thank you all for coming to our final show. These last three months and twenty years have been the best times of my life." He looked around to the guys and side stage to the women. "With the best people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." He strummed his guitar a few times. "Three months ago when we played our last show in Toronto I had the pleasure of meeting some of Toronto's police officers." He looked to Andy and winked. "This song is dedicated to a particular one, the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

The music started and Andy gasped, Sam was going to sing Ed Sheeran's _**Thinking Out Loud.**_

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

 _So honey now_  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way  
I know you will still love me the same

 _'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand

 _But, baby, now_  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are

 _So, baby, now_  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are

 

When he stopped singing he walked over to where she was and said. "I love you."

The place erupted as Andy said a breathy. "I love you too Sam." Then kissed him like she was dying.

The show ended an hour later and they had another meet and greet before they could say it was all over. After they left the venue they found a place to have breakfast, to celebrate. They were all strangely quiet as it all sank in.

Sam raised his coffee cup. "To the end. To friends. To family. To a new beginning."

Everyone happily toasted to all of those. After breakfast they said goodbye and a get together back home was tentatively planned.

Andy held tightly to his hand as they waved to their friends. He finally turned and was smiling like crazy. "It's just you and me now."

She bit her lip and nodded as she closed the distance. "I think there was something about a hotel room and a hot tub."

Sam growled as he lifted her up and carried her to his truck. They drove the few miles to Terrace Suites. Andy loved it and giggled as Sam hurried them through check in and up to their room.

She laughed as he slammed the door shut. "Is there something I can do for you?"

He groaned walked towards her like a lion stalking prey. "You drive me crazy you know that."

Her cheeks flushed at knowing what was going to happen, it was three months in the making.

" _Sam."_ His name came out all breathy due to seeing his dark lust filled eyes.

He cupped the back of her head and whispered against her ear _. "I meant what I said out there last night. I love you Andy."_

She yanked his shirt up over his head and threw it somewhere across the room. "I love you too." She said before her lips found his neck; she kissed, licked and sucked until he picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

Sam had been dying to get her naked. Sure, the weekends they'd spent together there had been some serious make out sessions but he'd never seen her completely naked. He ached to see her bare skin, to feel it against his.

His fingers found the hem of her shirt and it was off and flying across the room. "So so beautiful." He groaned as he began to kiss, nip, and suck at her neck and shoulders.

Soon they were naked and lying on the comfy king sized bed. Andy whimpered as their bodies pressed together. _" .Sam"_ Was all she could manage as he kissed his way down her neck and sternum.

" _God! You…taste….amazing sweetheart."_ He murmured as his lips found her hardened nipple. _"So amazing."_

She arched into his mouth and cried out. "Sam please!"

He'd been waiting three very long months for this moment and he was going to take his sweet time. He explored every inch of her body with his lips, tongue and teeth. Andy gained a little advantage and flipped them over.

Sam oomf'd as his back hit the bed. "Nice moves McNally."

She shyly bit her bottom lip and smiled as she pinned his hands beside his head. "Self-defense at the academy." She moved her body slowly up and down his, both hissing as her heat moved up his steely length. _"Sam."_ She whined.

" _You…sweetheart…..Oh….god."_ He bucked his hips to keep contact with her.

Andy loved the power she had over him, he was so sexy like this. He'd admitted not being good of letting someone else be in control. Right now though he was at her mercy and didn't seem to mind at all. She moved like this several times against his body and he was practically begging her.

She could feel him twitching and it made her gasp as she kissed a hot line across his jaw. When she reached between them to take him in her hand he growled. Andy slid back and he slid inside her, both nearly coming undone.

She sat up and released his hands. "I love you Sam."

He began to move his hips in time with hers. "I love you too." His hands went to her hips to help guide her.

Andy had never felt this way about or with someone before. She'd told him as much on one of their many phone calls. She whimpered and keened as she felt her orgasm building. Sam could feel her walls tightening and it was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Her cries of pleasure pushed him to the edge too. He sat up, wrapped an arm tightly around her and used his free hand to cup her right breast as he took her nipple in his mouth.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured as the tip of his tongue flicked across the hard pebble. "I want to hear every moan and cry sweetheart." He thrust up into her and she dug her nails into his shoulders. "Cum for me sweetheart."

"Sam!" She cried as he thrust hard and deep into her. She was teetering on the edge and three thrusts later her world flew apart.

Sam cried out as he thrust one last time into her before joining her in sweet oblivion. He collapsed back into the bed, taking her with him.

"Wow." Andy finally managed after a few minutes. "You…that…..wow."

Sam laughed as he captured her lips in a hot kiss. "Mmm. Very worth the wait."

She nodded into his chest and sighed contently. Sam pulled the covers up over them and wrapped himself around her. They slept for a while and when they woke they ate dinner in bed.

Their whole weekend was spent in the room making love and ordering room service when they were hungry. They left late Sunday afternoon and they spend the night at Sam's place so he could drive her to work the next morning. Nothing could ruin her mood as she bounced into work the next morning. Not even the blonde detective that's kind of stalking her.

She walked into Parade and waved at her friends. The blonde detective popped up in front of her. "Hey Andy! How was your weekend?"

Her cheeks flushed at the thought of Sam and everything they did. "It was great. How about yours?"

He flashed his pearly smile and said. "Pretty good. Caught this really interesting case and…" He was cut off by Staff Sergeant Boyko entering the room. "I'll tell you about it later. Maybe over drinks." He hurried off without giving her a chance to say anything.

"Well aren't you Ms. Popular." Her best friend Gail snarked as Andy fell into a seat between her and Dov.

He was practically bouncing in his seat. "How was the show? How was Sam? Is he back in town?"

Gail threw a glare. "Calm down man boy you're drooling."

Andy laughed and rolled her eyes. "The show was great. Sam's great and he's home for good." She mock glared at Gail. "Thanks for asking."

She found herself on desk duty and she couldn't complain too much, it was just her turn in the rotation. The only downside was Luke visiting her way too much. Sam didn't really know what to do with himself now that he was home. Of course he'd only been there three hours but he hadn't been home in three months. He wandered around checking things, making sure there hadn't been any damage. His neighbor had kept an eye on the place but things could be missed. Speaking of missing, he missed Andy. He smiled as he walked around, thinking about their weekend. Also thinking about their future, he wanted a long future with her and she with him.

His phone made some ridiculous noise, he could only assume she'd picked a ringtone specifically for her. "Miss you like crazy." Her text message read, along with. "On desk duty today. Yay."

He chuckled and typed. "Miss you too. I'll make your night more enjoyable if you want."

She nearly squealed as she read his answer. "Want." Was all she said back.

Sam decided he'd surprise her for lunch, maybe check out where she worked. Over the next few hours he text with Andy and she mentioned not being able to leave for lunch because she was on desk. "Guess I'll get a sandwich out of the fridge."

He knew right then what he was going to do. At 12 he grabbed his keys and headed out the door, stopping at her favorite deli to get her favorite soup and sandwich. Then he stopped at a flower shop and picked up a bouquet of Tulips, remembering she hates roses because they're predictable.

Almost an hour later he was walking into the lobby of 15 Division. The only person at the desk was a blonde guy in a suit. "Can I help you?" He asked, irritation clear in his voice when Sam approached.

"Umm. Yeah. I'm looking for Andy McNally." Sam noticed that got the guy's attention.

The guy looked familiar to Luke but he couldn't figure out why. "And you are?"

Sam chuckled and ran his tongue along his teeth. "Sam Swarek. And you are?"

Luke was offended that he had the nerve. "Detective Luke Callaghan, her boyfriend."

That made Sam laugh out loud. "Really?" Luke nodded confidently. "That's funny because I'm also her boyfriend."

Andy came busting through the door adjusting her gun belt. "So sorry detective. I had….." She looked up to see Sam. "Sam!" He smiled and waved. "Oh my god!" She tried to keep her composure as she went around to the other side and hugged him. "Hey!" She noticed he wasn't really looking at her. "What's wrong?" She pulled his attention to her.

"Nothing sweetheart." He said reassuringly as he looked down to her smiling face. "Is it ok if I kiss you?"

She rose up to meet his lips. "I'd arrest you if you didn't."

He laughed and pretended to ponder that for a second. Andy growled a little and he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. He hadn't intended for it to be more than a peck but she took it to the next level and he staggered a little. Luckily no one was around for the hottest 10 second kiss of his life.

"Brought you lunch." He finally said.

"And flowers." She bounced.

He deadpanned. "Actually those were for the pretty detective." Andy elbowed him and he winced. "He's got a serious thing for you."

She sighed and put her things on the other side of the counter. "I know but I have a serious thing for you so it doesn't matter."

He bit the inside of his cheek and said. "I am a pretty good catch so…." She elbowed him again. "Meanie."

They talked for a few more minutes and she said. "I'm sorry. I have to go back."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "You waited for me for three months. I think I can manage a few more hours but it won't be easy."

"You are a good catch." She kissed him this time. "See you soon."

They had talked about her moving in with him when he came back. Her lease would be up a month later and they agreed that it was what they both wanted. Sam would soon realize the dangers of her job.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was enjoying retirement and waking up next to Andy every morning. Andy was enjoying domestication with Sam and having him home full time. They were having their monthly dinner with the band.

Sam and the guys were sitting around the living room when Oliver said. "How much longer before Andy gets home?"

Sam looked at his watch and shrugged. "At least a few hours. You clowns showed up a little early." The guys laughed and shrugged it off.

Andy's day was going pretty routinely until they were sent to a club for crowd control. The crowd was staying pretty calm even though at least half of them weren't going to get in. Andy was talking to a young girl when she heard a pop and felt something hot and wet spray her face. There were three more pops, one hitting the building, the third and fourth hitting her right flank and her leg. All she could think about was Sam as she lie there in the worst pain she'd ever felt.

The medics were finally let in after the scene was deemed safe and went to work on her. She held the hand of the young girl as another set of medics looked after her.

She grabbed Chris's hand as she was being loaded into the ambulance. "You have to go tell Sam. I don't want him to hear about it on the news."

Her friends had become close to Sam over the last few months, they were all supposed to be at the house later for dinner. "Yeah. Yeah. Of course. Dov and I will go right over and bring him to you ok?"

She winced and nodded. "Thank you."

They gave her pain meds and before they could pull out of the lot she was out of it. Chris and Dov drove quietly to Andy and Sam's. Dov was the one to break the silence first. "Man, I thought it would be a long time before we had to do something like this."

Chris gripped the steering wheel tighter and nodded. "At least she's alive." A few minutes later they pulled into the driveway and walked up to the door. Chris stared at the door for a few seconds before knocking.

Sam wasn't expecting any company and was pretty sure they didn't order food. "I'll be right back." He said to the guys. He opened the door and was surprised to find Diaz and Epstein on the other side. "Hey guys! Umm. Andy's not here."

All Chris could do was look at Sam, he couldn't find the words. Dov spoke up for them. "There really isn't an easy way to do this Sam." The guys had joined him in the doorway. "There was an accident, a shooting at this club. Andy was hurt and we need you to come with us."

Sam couldn't process the words coming out of Dov's mouth. "What?" He looked to Chris.

Chris nodded. "She's ok. She took one to her vest and the other to her leg. She was taken to Toronto General and she asked us to come get you."

Oliver grabbed Sam's keys and phone. "Come on buddy." He gently pushed him out the door. "We gotta go."

Jerry and Frank followed the cruiser. Sam sat in the back with Oliver and stared out the window as they drove. Chris watched him in his mirror. "She's going to be ok Sam, Andy's tough."

He nodded. "I know and thank you."

Normally Chris wouldn't break the rules but he used the lights and sirens to get them there faster. Ten minutes later they were pulling into the emergency bay and Sam ran inside with the others close behind.

They saw Gail standing near the doors and made their way to her. "How is she?"

She was teary-eyed but smiled. "They took her into surgery for her leg but she's ok. They said they'd come out and let us know."

Sam hugged Gail. "Thank you."

She hugged him back tighter than he expected and nodded into his shoulder. "She wanted you to know she's ok. She made me promise to tell you."

They found a few seats and waited for the doctor. The guys called their wives and they soon joined them. Three hours after they arrived a doctor finally came out. "Andrea McNally?" Everyone stood up and met him. "Sam Swarek?" He raised his hand and nodded. "We had to go in and remove the bullet from her leg. Ms. McNally came through the surgery fine and she'll be in a room within the hour. She shouldn't have to stay for long, maybe a day."

Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief and Sam shook his hand. "Thank you. When can we see her?"

He smiled and said. "I'll send out a nurse when they move her."

They thanked him again and sat down to wait. Within the hour they were led to her room and took turns visiting her. Sam waited until last and when Oliver and Zoe came out he walked in.

She could barely keep her eyes open when he sat down beside her. "Hey beautiful."

Andy had enjoyed seeing all of her friends but she was dying to see Sam. When he walked in her heart fluttered. He sat down beside her and took her hand. "Hey handsome."

He caressed her cheek and kissed her softly. "You sure know how to scare the hell out of someone."

"I'm sorry." She whispered and tears rolled down her cheeks. "All I could think about was you."

He kissed her again, _shh'ing_ her as he took her gently in his arms. "I'm here now and you're going to be ok." She held onto him as tightly as she could. He could tell she was struggling to stay awake. "Just sleep sweetheart. I promise I'm not going anywhere."

He shifted so he was lying beside her and wrapped his arms around her. The nurses tried to give him a hard time about staying after hours but stopped when they saw how fitful Andy was. He eventually fell asleep and woke with a start the next morning.

Andy was still curled against him when he felt a light shake and heard. "Sammy. Brother."

He opened his eyes to find Oliver holding a cup of coffee and a duffel bag. He scrubbed his eyes with his free hand and sat up a little. "Thanks buddy."

Oliver sat down in a chair by the bed. "No problem." He took a sip of his coffee and nodded at the sleeping woman beside his best friend. "How is she?"

He savored his first sip and then said. "She's ok, didn't sleep very well." He sighed and kissed the side of her head. "She kept calling for me."

Oliver felt for them. "I'm sorry brother. Do they think she'll go home today?" Sam shrugged. "Goes without saying that we're here if you need anything."

Sam nodded and raised his cup. "Of course and thank you."

Oliver left a little later and Sam slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower. When he came out Andy was awake. "Morning." He said with a smile as he walked over and kissed her.

She was a little afraid when she woke and he wasn't there. "Hey." She met his kiss and cupped his face. "I'm really glad you're here."

He sat on the side of the bed and took her hand. "Nowhere else I'd rather be."

She laughed a little and held her side as she winced. "Look Sam, I know you didn't sign up for this. Wouldn't blame you if…..if you….." She kept her eyes on their hands. "Didn't want to…"

It registered that she was giving him an out. "Andy." He hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her head back up. "It's going to take more than this to get rid of me. I love you."

She smiled brightly and bumped her nose against his. "I love you too."

Her doctor came by after lunch to tell her she could go home the next day. Sam called their friends and when they pulled up the next afternoon everyone was there. Andy was so happy to be home and the food that everyone had made didn't hurt either.

San and the guys played a little, Andy really missed that. Once everyone was gone he helped her to their room. "You have a good time today?"

She was exhausted and happy. "Yeah. We have some pretty great friends."

He definitely agreed. "We're lucky."

He helped her undress and then to the bathroom. "You going to join me?"

He flashed his dimples and shrugged. "If you want."

She took his hand and led him into the shower. It took some convincing because he didn't want to hurt her but soon they were making love. He dried her then himself off and helped her to bed.

They lay in bed Andy draped over him, his fingers running up and down her back. "How are you feeling?"

All things considering it wasn't too bad. "Not going to lie, I hurt but it could be worse."

"Is it because of the shower? I told you…" She looked up and kissed him quiet.

"No." She caressed his cheek. "That was great, fantastic, amazing."

He chuckled and shook his head. "You're something else, you know that?"

She gave him a goofy grin. "I try."

He rolled her over slowly so she was on her back. "I meant what I said, I love you and I'm not going anywhere. Of course your job scares the hell out of me but I'm in this, us, for the long haul. Ok?'

"Wow." She whispered and he furrowed his brow. "You said you're in this for the long haul." He smiled and nodded. "Me too. I can't promise I'll never get hurt again but I promise to stay as safe as possible."

"I'll take it." They made love again and then fell asleep. Andy was given two weeks off to heal and when she returned she was on desk duty for two weeks.


End file.
